An abnormal condition of the heart's electrical conduction system can exist that causes irregular heartbeats. There are various forms of these abnormalities that can cause the irregular heartbeats, or arrhythmias, including coronary artery disease, cardiomyopathy, congenital and valvular heart disease, metabolic disorders, and drug toxicity. Arrhythmias are even known to develop in structurally normal hearts. Whichever the cause and manifestation of the arrhythmia, the irregular heartbeat results in disruption of the smooth contraction sequence of the heart muscle and compromises the heart's ability to pump blood out to the rest of the body.
It is thus important that a process should exist allowing the source of such arrhythmias to be located. Electrocardiographic mapping allows this to be achieved. In the past, electrocardiographic mapping, however, typically required open heart surgery in which a grid of electrodes was wrapped around the heart on the epicardial surface. In order to avoid open heart surgery and to allow the mapping to be performed percutaneously, endocardial mapping processes have been developed. These involve the insertion of a catheter into the heart chambers in order to probe the endocardial surfaces to locate the general area from which an arrhythmia emanates. Should intervention be desired in order to stop the arrhythmia, the precise location of its source must be known. While an endocardial approach allows the general location of the source of an arrhythmia to be determined, the epicardial approach will provide more accurate results. In particular it is desirable to be able to map the electrocardiographic patterns using a percutaneous technique. The present invention accordingly provides a means to achieve this by mapping the coronary arteries lying on the epicardial surface of the heart.